


Matching Ugliness

by LyriaBlackFrost



Series: Fool and Chariot [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Ryuji is dense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaBlackFrost/pseuds/LyriaBlackFrost
Summary: Akira is still getting used to his newly-discovered crush on his best friend. This only becomes more difficult when Ryuji decides to hide important things from him, likehis own birthday.





	Matching Ugliness

**Author's Note:**

> Time to write this series out of order again. But it's for a good cause, since it's Ryuji's birthday! 
> 
> This was inspired by how the game completely ignores his birthday ~~and everyone else's, but this is about Ryuji~~. Be prepared for some painfully oblivious boys ahead.
> 
> I hope you'll like this fic!

On his way to Shibuya, Akira took the phone out of his pocket, reading those three messages for what was probably the hundredth time.

**Ryuji: hey**

**Ryuji: u free today??**

**Ryuji: lets hang**

He couldn’t help but smile. A week prior, that very incident in Mementos made Akira realize that his feelings for Ryuji weren’t as platonic as he had initially thought. He couldn’t help but be aware of every small interaction, and how much they affected him, getting overly excited about the silliest things, while trying hard to keep his hopes low. They were friends, so it was natural that Ryuji would want to spend time together. Still… _Holy shit_ , he wanted to _spend time together_.

Akira placed his phone back in his pocket when the train got to Shibuya, his stomach turning with the anticipation. It only got worse when he saw Ryuji among the crowd, with a bright red t-shirt, waving at him with that big smile of his. As soon as he got close enough, he placed an arm around Akira’s shoulders, bringing him closer in a casual, affectionate gesture, and _damn,_ how Akira wanted to kiss his whole face…

“Glad you could come, man,” said Ryuji. “Was kinda expectin’ you to be busy today.”

“My life isn’t _that_ exciting,” answered Akira.

“Yeah, I’m sure it isn’t, _Joker_.”

Akira nudged him in the ribs, making Ryuji let go of his shoulders with a small giggle.

“So, where are we going?” asked Akira.

Ryuji shrugged in response.

“No idea,” he admitted.

“You asked me out without a plan?” Akira raised his brow, forcing an accusatory tone.

“I told you I thought you’d be busy…”

_Why the hell would I be busy when I could be with you?_ Akira smirked to himself, trying to silence his own corny thoughts.

“Fine, we can decide now,” said Akira with a dramatic sigh. “It seems I’m the one who has to do everything around here.”

“Yeah, what would I do without you, dude?”

Akira smiled at that ironic answer. After some brief consideration, they decided to see if there was anything worth watching at the movie theater. Realizing there wasn’t, they ended up watching a bad horror movie that still managed to make the two of them jump in their seats. They were both weak to scary things, and had already given up on trying to look tough in front of each other.

From there, they took the train to the ramen restaurant that they frequently visited together, still complaining and laughing about that terrible jump-scare galore they had just endured.

“But damn, dude… That fuckin’ clown!” complained Ryuji. “I almost pissed myself…”

“I know!” answered Akira. “I knew it was coming, but still…”

He grunted in frustration while waving his hands, making Ryuji nod in response.

“Right?” his friend said. “And then that weird dog—”

He interrupted his own phrase, reaching for the buzzing phone in his pocket, looking at it. Akira watched as a smile took Ryuji’s face, and couldn’t help but do the same at the endearing sight.

“What is it?” he asked as Ryuji typed a reply.

“Ah, it’s Ann,” answered Ryuji, his eyes still on the screen. “Wishin’ me a happy birthday, ‘n all that.”

That casual answer made Akira’s brain freeze, and he repeated the last few words in his mind, wondering if he had heard them wrong.

“Wait…” he said. “Did you say birthday?”

“Yeah.”

Akira paused for a moment, staring at Ryuji.

“Today is your _birthday_?”

That perplexed question made Ryuji raise his gaze from the phone, looking at Akira. He opened his mouth without saying a word, then lowered his eyes again, clearly embarrassed.

“Uh… Yeah.”

Akira was unable to react for quite some time.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked in a slightly loud voice.

Ryuji seemed to shrink on his seat. He placed a hand on the side of his neck, still avoiding Akira’s gaze.

“Ah, I…” Ryuji hesitated. “I didn’t wanna pressure you to go out with me.” He lowered his voice, forcing a smile. “And then I kinda forgot to tell you later… My bad.”

With a small growl, Akira let go of his chopsticks, turning his body in Ryuji’s direction.

“Inexcusable.” He poked Ryuji’s chest with his finger, repeating the gesture with every following word. “Unforgivable. What a fucking shame.”

“C’mon…” Protested Ryuji, holding Akira’s hand before it could poke him again. “It’s not that bad.”

“Yeah, it isn’t that bad.” Akira raised both hands in a baffled gesture. “It’s worse!”

Ryuji rolled his eyes at that reaction.

“Here we go…” he muttered.

Akira chose to ignore that comment.

“Unbelievable!” he shook his head as he faced his bowl of ramen again. “What have we been doing this whole day?”

“We watched a movie?” suggested Ryuji. “And now we’re eatin’ ramen?”

“You know what I meant!” proceeded Akira, briefly twisting his lips. “If I knew, we could’ve done something different!”

To his surprise, Ryuji laughed.

“Nah,” he said, giving Akira a light tap on the shoulder. “Stop worryin’ about it, dude. This is the best already.”

Akira arched his brow in disbelief.

“It isn’t!” he answered. “We’re just doing the same thing we always do.”

“’Course it is. I’ve got my best friend with me, and we’re eatin’ my favorite food…” Ryuji shrugged, eating more of his ramen, soon adding with a full mouth: “C’mon, it couldn’t be much better than this.”

His answer was as honest as usual, and Akira felt a slight sting in his chest, unsure if it was of happiness or frustration. He sighed, filling his mouth with ramen as well, in an attempt to drown his own mixed feelings.

“We’re celebrating it now,” he decided, pointing his chopsticks at Ryuji. “Eat as much as you want and choose a gift. I’ll take care of both.”

Ryuji’s face brightened.

“I could say no to that, but free food _and_ a gift?” An excited giggle escaped his lips. “Count me in!”

“Good!”

Akira was starting to recover from that shock when Ryuji’s phone buzzed again.

“Another birthday message?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Confirmed Ryuji, glancing at his phone. “It’s from Mishima this time.”

“Mishima?” Akira frowned. As an honorary member of the Phantom Thieves, Mishima had become a close friend to both of them, but… “Wait, you mean he knew about your birthday, and I didn’t?”

“He asked me about it a while ago,” explained Ryuji. “But he did the same to everyone, didn’t he?”

“Yes, but…” Akira stopped talking, suddenly realizing he had never considered asking the same question until that very moment. When he spoke again, his voice was lower and a bit annoyed. “You should have told me first.”

“Wow…” Ryuji chuckled. “You sound just like a jealous girlfriend.”

Akira wanted to scream. Yes… As stupid as it could be, he was jealous. Of Mishima and Ann. Over something that was actually _his own fault_. Instead of admitting it, however, he crossed his arms, puffing his cheeks.

“Well, _sorry_ if I care about you…” he grumbled. “Guess I should just ignore it next time.”

He turned his attention back to his now almost empty bowl of ramen. Ryuji leaned in his direction, squeezing his shoulder.

“C’mon, Akira…” he said. “Stop sulkin’.”

“I’m not sulking.”

“You totally are.”

Before Akira could say anything else, Ryuji’s phone buzzed again.

“Another one?” he asked.

Ryuji grabbed the phone, looking at it.

“Oh, this one’s from Shiho.”

_Did everyone know about it, except for him?_ Before he could control himself, Akira turned to face his friend again, grabbing his face with both hands to make Ryuji look at him, staring into his eyes.

“What the fuck, dude…?” asked Ryuji, confused.

“Ryuji…” Akira said in a severe tone.

“What?”

“I’m so mad at you.”

“Uh… sorry?”

Akira groaned, then let go of his face, still looking at him.

“You should have told me before!” he said, frustrated. “And don’t start with this ‘not wanting to pressure me’ bullshit, okay? I’m your friend, so of course I’d want to spend the day with you!”

Ryuji lowered his eyes. He spent the following seconds in silence, seeming much smaller in size.

“Sorry,” he muttered.

That reaction made Akira’s sudden annoyance be replaced by some guilt. His expression and voice softened a little when he proceeded.

“You don’t have to apologize…” he started to say.

“But you’re angry, aren’t you?”

Akira thought for a moment before answering.

“No, not really,” he said. “But this is really frustrating. C’mon, you know me! You shouldn’t worry about pressuring me, or anything like that.”

“Yeah… I know it’s pretty stupid,” admitted Ryuji. “I dunno, man… I guess I’m just not that used to… y’know…”

Akira furrowed his brow, unsure of what he meant.

“What?”

“It’s just…” Ryuji hesitated, taking a deep breath before proceeding. “You’re really cool, okay? So, I dunno…” He shrugged. “I just can’t believe you’d choose to spend time with me when you could be doing anythin’ else.”

In another situation, Akira would be more than happy to be called _“cool”_ by his best friend. However, the way Ryuji said it, as if putting Akira on a pedestal, way above himself, was nothing but painful. A brief silence grew between them, before Akira finally spoke.

“That’s not true _,_ ” he said. “You should know this more than anyone by now.”

Ryuji shook his head, a humorless chuckle leaving his lips.

“Man… You just have no idea,” he said. “And I’m not even talkin’ about Phantom stuff. Like, you’re all smart, and nice, and…” He hesitated again, letting out a heavy sigh. “The only reason we’re friends is ‘cause people think you’re a punk like me, but you’re not… You’re amazing, dude.”

Again, those words left Akira with a bitter feeling in his chest. Ryuji glanced at him, his uneasiness more apparent with each second of silence.

“I’m makin’ things awkward, ain’t I?” he muttered.

Akira took a deep breath, reaching for Ryuji’s shoulder, placing a hand on it.

“Look,” he said, “I don’t care how you see me. I still chose to come here today, right? And I did because I wanted to spend time with you, and nothing else.” He made a pause, lightly squeezing Ryuji’s shoulder, so he would look at him. “Really, I like to be with you. More than with anyone else.”

Ryuji opened his mouth, but, before he could say anything, Akira proceeded.

“And I’m glad we met each other. If none of this shit ever happened, I’d still want us to be friends, somehow.”

Ryuji simply looked at him for a while, before speaking.

“You mean it?”

“Yeah,” confirmed Akira. “I thought it was obvious.”

Akira had the impression Ryuji’s face had acquired a pinkish blush. Ryuji looked away again, but, this time, there was a barely contained smile on his lips.

“Y’know I’m kinda slow,” he said, coughing up a small laugh.

“You sure are.”

“Yeah, but…” Ryuji hesitated for a second, then looked at Akira’s face, widening his smile. “I’m really happy to hear that. I like to be with you too.”

“Of course you do,” answered Akira in a playful voice, pretending his heart wasn’t trying to escape his chest. “Now, stop talking shit about yourself. C’mon, it’s your damn birthday! If you keep saying things like this, then I’ll really get mad at you.”

“Okay, my bad.”

Akira gave him a light punch in the arm, to which Ryuji responded by messing his hair. That simple gesture made Akira smile. They finished their food, then walked back to the station, taking the train to Shibuya. At some point, Akira’s mind started to wander and, before he knew it, a question had already left his mouth.

“If I didn’t come with you, would you call someone else?”

As soon as he said those words, part of him expected Ryuji to make another “jealous girlfriend” joke. Instead, his friend simply considered it for a moment.

“Nah,” he said. “I think I’d just stay at home and play some games. Why?”

Akira didn’t know why he had asked that. Maybe he was still envious of everyone who knew about Ryuji’s birthday before him, or perhaps…

“Nothing,” he said with a brief sigh. “I’m just glad I didn’t make any plans for today by accident.”

“Yeah, me too!” Ryuji offered him a bright smile. “It wouldn’t be the same without you, dude.”

_He looked so happy_ … Akira felt a sudden warmth spread up his neck and face, looking away from Ryuji in an attempt to hide it.

“What?” asked Ryuji. “You’re still sulkin’?”

He didn’t protest, glad that Ryuji could be _that_ dense sometimes. With a brief sigh, his friend placed an arm around his shoulders.

“Y’know what?” said Ryuji. “If it’s botherin’ you so much that I didn’t tell you, then, to compensate, I’ll let you buy me some cake.”

Akira stared at him, furrowing his brow, momentarily forgetting about his own embarrassment.

“How’s this compensating _me_?” he asked.

“I didn’t ask anyone else to buy me stuff. You’re the only one, and should feel very special for that.”

“You’re using my broken heart against me…”

Ryuji didn’t deny it, offering Akira the sweetest smile possible.

“Cake?” he asked.

Akira groaned, rolling his eyes.

“Fine.”

They arrived at Shibuya a few minutes later and were already on their way to the cafe when Akira stopped abruptly, widening his eyes at Ryuji.

“Fuck!”

Ryuji stopped as well, looking at him, seeming lost between confusion and concern.

“What?” he asked.

“I forgot to wish you a happy birthday!”

His answer made Ryuji raise his brow, in an expression of pure disbelief. Then, not even a second later, he started to laugh.

“Holy shit, dude…” he said. “You almost made this my _last_ birthday after that.”

“Shut up and let me give you a hug.”

Ryuji didn’t protest, showing him a wide smile as he opened his arms, welcoming Akira against his chest. Akira tightened his embrace, resting his chin on Ryuji’s shoulder, briefly closing his eyes. His body relaxed, and he wished he could just stay there, enjoying that familiar warmth for as long as he could.

“So embarrassing…” muttered Ryuji.

“Shut up!” Akira gave his back a light slap. “I’m buying you some cake, right? So let me do what I want.”

“Like I have a choice.”

Despite those words, he didn’t sound unpleased. Akira smiled to himself.

“Happy birthday,” he whispered.

“Thanks, man.”

Akira moved away before the hug could linger for too long and make the situation awkward. As soon as he did, however, Ryuji placed an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close again, raising his phone.

“Here,” he said. “Gimme a big smile.”

Akira did as he said. After taking that photo, Ryuji let go of him, looking at his phone.

“Let me see it,” asked Akira.

Ryuji turned the screen to Akira. As expected, Ryuji looked as bright and adorable as usual, while Akira… Well, to put it nicely, he looked like a vampire next to the sun.

“I look dead,” he complained.

“Like usual.”

“Thanks for the support.”

Ryuji placed a hand on his head, messing his hair.

“C’mon, dude,” he said. “You always look perfect, so let me at least have this one.”

Sometimes Akira found it hard to believe that Ryuji didn’t say those things on purpose.

“I’ll send this to Ann,” proceeded Ryuji. “She asked for a photo in her message.”

“Alright. Send it to me too.”

Ryuji nodded, and soon Akira was, once again, staring at his own pale and lifeless face.

“So ugly…” he murmured.

“It’s not!” Outspoke Ryuji, looking at Akira’s phone over his shoulder. “Okay, maybe a little…”

Akira groaned, placing the phone back in his pocket.

“That’s why I hate photos…” he said.

“It’s part of your charm.”

“Undead charm.”

“Yeah, and now I finally have proof that you’re a fuckin’ vampire.”

“Damn…” Akira cursed under his breath. “I should have been more careful.”

That playful banter continued until they got to the cafe, ordering two slices of chocolate cake and two cups of juice before taking a seat next to the window.

“Did you think of a gift yet?” asked Akira.

Ryuji thought for a moment, absentmindedly stabbing his cake with the fork.

“Not really,” he admitted. “Nothin’ comes to mind right now.”

That wasn’t the answer Akira wanted to hear. He twisted his lips, considering his options before speaking again.

“If you don’t decide, I’ll buy you the most stupid t-shirt I can find.”

The idea seemed to amuse Ryuji.

“I’m kinda curious to see what you’d come up with,” he admitted.

A smirk took Akira’s lips.

“Are you sure you want to take the risk?” he asked.

“It’s not like I’ll have to use it,” answered Ryuji. “I can just keep it as a reminder that you’re a dick.”

“Yes, sure…” Akira sighed. “Do that, if you want to make me cry.”

“Are you for real, dude?”

Akira looked outside through the window, resting his chin on his hand with a melancholic expression.

“I was already the last one to know about your birthday…” he said, trying to sound as hurt as he could. “It would be too much for me to have my gift rejected too.”

“Here we go again…” murmured Ryuji.

“I try so hard to be a good friend, but nothing is ever enough for you.” He lowered his head, resting his forehead on the table. “Why must I suffer?”

He felt Ryuji’s hand on his hair.

“Yeah, yeah… Poor Akira. I’m so mean to you.”

Akira abandoned his act, raising his head and looking at Ryuji with a playful smile before proceeding.

“Actually, knowing you, you’d feel bad about it and wear it to school tomorrow.”

Ryuji frowned, thinking for a moment before admitting:

“Maybe I would…”

“See?” Akira showed a victorious smile. “Your heart is weak.”

“You’re the one to talk,” Ryuji shook his head. “Alright, then… You can buy me a new game.”

“Coward.”

That answer earned him a _very cute_ pout from Ryuji.

“Okay, Akira…” he protested. “You’re just findin’ excuses to be an asshole to me.”

“After you didn’t tell me about your birthday?” Akira shrugged. “You totally deserve it.”

“Talk about holdin’ a grudge…”

As Ryuji said that, Akira noticed that two of his front teeth were covered in chocolate, giving the impression that they were missing. It was so ugly, but so adorable… He made an effort to hold back his laugh, and, without wasting time, took the seat beside his friend, raising his own phone.

“My turn,” he said. “Smile!”

Ryuji did, and, as Akira hoped, he managed to capture that moment in time. Ryuji looked at his phone, frowning as soon as he saw himself.

“Hey, why didn’t you tell me that…?” he covered his mouth with a hand, getting rid of the chocolate in his teeth. “Erase that shit!”

“No way!” said Akira, getting his phone away from Ryuji. “This is my compensation.”

“I thought the cake was your compensation!”

“I prefer the picture.”

Ryuji opened his mouth to protest, but, probably aware that it would be meaningless, gave up halfway.

“Fine,” he said, “just do whatever you want.”

Akira hummed to himself, pleased.

“Then, it’ll be my new wallpaper from now on,” he said.

“You kiddin’?” Ryuji groaned. “Why the hell are you such an ass to me?”

“Because I’m a terrible person. Alright, done.”

He looked at the screen of his phone, which now had that silly photo of Ryuji in it. It wasn’t weird, right? Since Ryuji was his best friend, and all that. Besides, Ann had a picture with Shiho set as her phone wallpaper too. Not that Ann and Shiho were the most straight example, now that he considered it better…

Akira sighed. Well, _whatever_ … At least Ryuji didn’t seem to mind it. Ryuji looked at that picture, shaking his head before reaching for his own phone.

“If you’re really gonna use it, then I’ll have vampire Akira as mine.”

Akira cringed.

“Don’t do that.”

“Too late,” answered Ryuji with a content smile.

He placed his own phone beside Akira’s, so the vampire and the toothless monster could be side by side.

“Matching ugly photos,” he said. “Nice.”

“Wow, Ryuji…” answered Akira in a tone of fake surprise. “We’re so beautiful!”

“Fuckin’ gorgeous… No surprise that we’re _this_ popular.”

“Who could resist such handsomeness, after all?”

They laughed, lightly bumping their shoulders against each other.

“I’ll send this to Ann,” said Akira.

“She’ll make fun of me for that…”

“If I must suffer, so do you.”

Ryuji sighed in defeat.

“Okay, fair.”

Akira sent that photo to their friend, soon receiving a “the world isn’t prepared for this level of beauty” answer, to which he agreed with a line of heart emojis. For the following minutes, he offered his full attention to what was left of his slice of cake, savoring each bite. To be honest, he wasn’t that obsessed with sweet food, but… that cake was _absolutely delicious_.

“I want another slice,” he said as soon as he finished the dessert. “How about you?”

Ryuji shrugged.

“If you’re the one payin’ for it,” he said.

Akira enforced an annoyed expression.

“Yes, take advantage of my kindness…” he said in his usual dramatic manner. “You’re lucky that I’m such a nice person.”

“Yeah, I’d be lost and starvin’ without you, Aki.”

_Aki_ … Ryuji didn’t always use that nickname, but, whenever he did, Akira had a strong urge to hug his neck and kiss his cheek.

“The same one?” he asked, instead.

“Just get one that looks good.”

Akira nodded, then quickly approached the counter. He observed those many appetizing-looking sweets, trying to decide which one to take, when his eyes fell upon a Checkerboard cake, adorned with two slices of strawberry on its side, forming a heart shape.

_Why not?_ He could always make it seem like a joke.

He ordered it, then came back to the table with the two plates, placing one in front of Ryuji, who didn’t take long to notice that small detail.

“Is this a heart?” he asked, amused.

“Of course it is,” answered Akira. “Because I appreciate and cherish your existence, and you should know it.”

He expected Ryuji to roll his eyes, or make a joke about his cheesiness. Instead, he looked at Akira for a while, then lowered his eyes again to that cake, a soft, happy smile taking his lips.

“Wow, man…” he said with a slightly embarrassed giggle. “You can be so sweet sometimes.”

That reaction caught Akira by surprise, his face quickly growing warm.

“Just eat your cake before I get embarrassed here,” he scoffed, taking a big bite of his own slice.

“Okay, okay…”

Ryuji was still smiling as he ate that dessert, and Akira silently observed him for a while, pressing his lips together as he lowered his eyes to his own cake.

_Damn_ _… Just when he thought he couldn’t fall any deeper for him._

* * *

When Akira arrived at the Leblanc later that day, he still felt as if his heart was floating. Nothing had been different from usual that day, still… The thought that, from all people, Ryuji chose to spend his birthday with _him_ was enough to make Akira feel all giddy.

“You look happy,” observed Morgana. “Was the day good?”

Akira smiled at him.

“Great,” he answered. “I even took a really good picture.”

“Really? Let me see it.”

He walked toward the cat, showing him his new wallpaper. Morgana’s interested gaze was soon replaced by a feline grimace.

“Ugh, it _had_ to be Ryuji…” He shook his little head. “What an idiot.”

“Don’t say that,” answered Akira. “He’s the cutest thing in the whole world.”

Morgana let out a long and loud groan.

“What?” asked Akira.

“Nothing.” The cat sighed. “I just don’t think I’ll ever understand your taste.”

“You’re so bitter…”

Akira petted Morgana’s head, and the cat closed his eyes, pleased.

“By the way, Mona…” he proceeded. “You didn’t know that today is Ryuji’s birthday, right?”

This time, the cat seemed surprised.

“Is it?” he asked. “I had no idea.”

His answer was a small relief to Akira.

“Oh, good,” he said. “I was starting to think I was the only one.”

Morgana watched him for a while, a playful glint in his eyes.

“Does that mean Ryuji asked _you_ out on his birthday?” he asked. “Hm…”

He let out a _very_ provocative laugh, making Akira pout at him.

“Stop laughing…” he asked.

As expected, Morgana didn’t. He had been supportive since Akira first realized his feelings for Ryuji, which also meant he never wasted a chance to make fun of his crush. Despite his many complaints, Akira was glad to have someone to talk — and vent — about it.

He changed his clothes and went downstairs, helping Sojiro to clean the cafe before closing. When he came back to his room, he noticed a few new messages from Ryuji on his phone.

**Ryuji: hey dude**

**Ryuji: thanks for today**

**Ryuji: its always fun to have u around**

**Ryuji: hope we can do it again next year**

The realization that Ryuji didn’t even question if they would still be friends in a year was enough to make his chest feel light. Not that he ever doubted their friendship, but there was a constant voice in his head telling him that, sooner or later, Ryuji would get tired of spending time with him, or get fed up with his bullshit and find a better friend. He probably didn’t even realize how reassuring his words could be, but Akira was still thankful for them.

_**Akira: looking forward to it** _

_**Akira: but before that u better give me a nice gift on my bday** _

_**Akira: it** _ _**’s on christmas eve so u better not forget it** _

  
Ryuji started to type soon after he received that message, and Akira waited, anxious, for his response.

  
**Ryuji: no way ill forget**

**Ryuji: ok so save ur christmas eve for me!!!**

**Ryuji: if u get a gf til then u better ditch her**

**Ryuji: bros gotta come first**

  
_How about a boyfriend? How about_ _‘you’ being said boyfriend?_

Of course Akira would never say those things.

  
_**Akira: fiiiine**_ _ **…**_

_**Akira: ughh ur so clingy** _ _**…** _

_**Akira: i** _ _**’m blaming u if i stay single for another year** _

  
_Just not for the reason you_ _’re expecting,_ he added in his mind, with a small sigh. Once again, Ryuji’s response came a few seconds later.

  
**Ryuji: at least well have each other ;)**

  
Akira reread that single line countless times. His heart jumped in excitement, and he was unable to hold back a big, goofy smile. He typed the answer, hesitating just a second before sending it.

  
_**Akira: always <3**_

  
He said he wouldn’t let his hopes up, but it didn’t mean that he wasn’t going to enjoy it while it lasted.

**Author's Note:**

> What are the chances that these nerds kept staring at those silly photos until they fell asleep? Very high, I'd say... They're so in love ~~and so dense~~.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fic!


End file.
